


Drabble Book: Chad

by Chellendora



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Ficlets, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, you fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellendora/pseuds/Chellendora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad deserves more love. So, here’s a collection of random drabbles about Chad.</p><p>You/Chad<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You strode over to the stereo and peered down at it. What did Chad listen to on a regular basis? You pressed play and listened as _Part One_ by Band of Horses. Smiling and swaying with the soft beat, you turned to see Chad come through the door from the kitchen, curious as to why music was playing.

You smirked some. “You can tell a lot about people from what they have in their stereo.”

Chad smiled some, intrigued. “What does my stereo say about me?”

You held your hand out, inviting him to come and take it. He did, and you intertwined your fingers with his and took his other hand in yours, placing it on your waist. He let you lead him as you placed your palm against his shoulder and began to sway to the music.

You gazed up at him, your eyes locked on his, what you could see from under his bangs, anyway. As you moved in small steps, turning in a small square pattern, you moved closer together until you were pressed up against him. The music filled the room, wafting around the two of you like a warm breeze. As the music slowed to a stop, so did you, but you stayed intertwined, gazing up at each other.

You stood on your toes and Chad bent down to meet you, your lips enveloping in a passionate kiss. You lingered, your claws clutching the front of his pink floral shirt. Eventually, you pulled away and sat back on your heels. You looked up at him, your face flushed, to see him blushing as well, and smiled.


	2. Handsome Man

Chad watched from a distance as you talked with Shuhei Hisagi. It irked him inside that so many of the men in Soul Society, so many of them that were friends with you, were also very handsome.

He knew he was overreacting. After all, since you had stepped up and taken Kaname Tousen’s spot as captain, Hisagi was your lieutenant. He even knew that what you were telling him was squad related. You had told him that before you ran over to meet with him briefly.

Somehow, it had triggered the feelings that must have been subconsciously building over the past few months. Ever since he had realized that he was fond of you, he had started to compare himself to every man you came in contact with.

He was too big, too dark, too quiet, and too rough hewn. His face was not what most would consider handsome. He was bulky, not lean like Renji, Ichigo, or Hisagi. 

But you were beautiful. You were lean, but boisterous. Your skin was like porcelain, your eyes so vivid he was dazzled. Even though you were so tough and lean, you still looked so soft, so feminine. 

His thoughts were forgotten as you bounced back over to him, smiling like a little kid. That was something the others didn’t see. You acted much younger, much more carefree around him. He liked to think he made your feel safe. He didn’t need looks.

\---


	3. Crafts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a note: I’m actually writing these drabbles using my original character, Shane, so any description of “you” or any name that shows up, is her. I don’t like to have blank “you” characters, and I think putting “(insert hair color)” or “(last name)” in the middle of a story looks tacky and depreciates the value of that story.

You sat at the table, bent over something you were working between your fingers. A large box of brightly colored and oddly shaped beads sat beside you. String colored in light and dark browns, and black lay out on the table, tangled around a pair of scissors.

Yui, the small white feline that accompanied you everywhere, came out from under the heater and sat next to the tray of beads. He began to dig into the compartments until beads would fall over the side.

You turned to frown at your companion. “Yui!” you whined. “Stop making a mess.”

The little cat looked up at you innocently. At that moment, Chad entered the room. You blinked, surprised, and then turned, putting the bracelet you had been working on into your pants pocket quickly.

“I didn’t know y’were comin’ by today,” you said, turning on your palette to be able to pick up the beads.

“I’m training more with Renji,” he replied stoically. He watched for a moment as you tried to put the beads back in their proper compartments.

“What were you doing?”

You smiled slightly. “Just making bracelets.” You put the lid on the tray and lifted it, setting it back down on the table. “My sister-in-law taught me a long time ago.”

“Can I see?” Chad sat next to you at the table.

You subconsciously patted your pocket, making sure the bracelet you had been working on was still there. You then held out your wrists to Chad, where a few bracelets could be seen. Most were made with earthly colors, but a couple were tie-dye bright with beads. One said “No sorrow, only bruises,” in shiny square beads.

Chad looked at them, timidly turning them over with his fingers. “I like them.”

“They’re really simple t’do.” You pulled your wrists back. About that time Renji walked in, a towel around his shoulders.

“Ready for training?”

Once the two boys were gone, you pulled the bracelet out of your pocket and quickly began to work to finish it.

Later that night, as Chad was leaving Urahara’s shop, you were outside on the porch waiting for him.

“Shane?” he inquired curiously. 

You looked up at him, smiling nervously. He sat next to you on the porch.

“Here,” you said, holding out a bracelet. It was made with light brown, dark brown, and black hemp string. Colorful beads in the shape of four leafed flowers were nestled between bright cube sjaped beads with letters on them that spelled out “Love & Peace”.

Chad was surprised, though it barely broke the surface of his stoicity. He looked up at you. “For me?”

You nodded, swallowing nervously. Your cheeks were tinged slightly pink. “I thought it matched your tattoo.”

Chad smiled, holding the bracelet out to you. You took it reluctantly, thinking he was rejecting the gift, until he held his arm out for you to tie it around his wrist.

You smiled brightly, glad to find that it fit just right. He held his arm out as if admiring it for a moment, then let it rest on his lap. You couldn’t seem to stop smiling.

\---


	4. That Night

You tripped and stumbled up the stairs. It felt like it took forever to get to the third floor, but you finally made it. You wandered the hall until you came to the right door.

It was unlocked. Shit. You had forgotten to lock it when you left. You went inside and after a quick look around, deemed it safe. You locked the door behind you and wandered into the apartment. 

The living room looked the same. Table, television set, and records, DVDs, CDs, and games stacked against the walls. 

You turned and wandered into the kitchen, but tripped over the threshold.

You waited for your face to hide the tile, but instead you fell against something hard, but warm. You felt arms around you, holding you up on your feet.

Looking up, your blurry vision attempted to focus on Chad’s face.

“Are you all right?” he asked, his stoic voice warped a little—concern.

“I’m…drunk, I think,” you responded with a little smile before feeling your stomach clench. You wiggled out of Chad’s arms and ran to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet.

Your throat burned and your ribs ached from the heaving and you were tempted to lie on the cold tile of the bathroom. But before you could lie down, you felt a cool towel against your head. You reached up and held it as you looked up at Chad.

Chad was a good thing that night.

\---


	5. Moonwalk

You sat in front of the television in Chad’s apartment, an X-box controller in your hand. Wires ran from the buds in your ears to a small MP3 player sitting beside of you. You bopped your head to the beat, swaying side to side as you intently watched your game.

“Billie Jean is not my lover. She’s just a girl that thinks that Iiiiiii am the oneeee…the kid is not my son!” you sang along, your face contorting into 80’s pop star-esque visages. 

You continued to sway and hop along to the music, never once turning away from the screen so that your game play was not affected.

Suddenly, you felt the earbuds pop from your ears and the music stopped. You hit start on the controller to pause and looked up and back, into the face of Chad.

“Hey! Give those back!” you pouted, turning around but still seated cross-legged on the floor. You grabbed his pants leg and tugged. “Hey!”

Chad ignored you and put the buds in his ears. He stood stoically for a long time, just listening, before doing the moonwalk back into the kitchen.

Your mouth fell open and you dropped the controller.

⋆ ⋆ ⋆


	6. Bitch

You trudged into Chad’s apartment, slamming the door behind you. You ripped your jacket off almost hard enough to tear it, and forced it onto the coat rack. You hung up your bag as well. It fell to the floor, and you growled loudly in anger. “God damn thing!” you cursed at it as you snatched it up and threw it at the rack. It wobbled and toppled to the floor with a loud thud.

“Ugh!” you threw your hands into the air before bending to set it back up. You glared at it as if that would tell the inanimate object to stay put, and then stomped into the bedroom, right into the bathroom. You tore the hair tie from your hair, letting the blonde locks fall from their ponytail, and then discarded your clothing. You scrubbed at your face, trying to get every scrap of makeup off.

While you tended to yourself, Chad emerged from the bedroom, looking as though he knew exactly what was wrong.

You straightened up, turning to glare at your boyfriend. “What?” you snapped.

“I heard a commotion.” If the bite in your tone bothered him, he didn’t show it.

But it sure bothered you. Now you were even more pissed. You were on that endless spiral of anger now. The angrier you got, the more you lashed out. But lashing out at the one you loved made you feel guilty, and in turn that made you angry. “Go away, Chad,” you said through your teeth, trying to be as neutral as possible.

Chad stood in the doorway for a time, his frame fitting almost perfectly into that of the door’s. He regarded you with calm eyes, knowing eyes.

You bit your lip hard and turned back to the bathroom counter. You snatched up your brush and began to comb viciously at your hair to get the tangles out.

You were so busy glaring at yourself in the mirror that you didn’t notice Chad come up behind you. (He was able to be amazingly quiet for such a large guy.) He took the brush from your hands gently and then began to brush your hair, much more calmly and soothingly that you had.

You tensed up, but didn’t say anything. After a moment, you relaxed. The anger seeped out of you like water in a cloth sack. When it was gone, all that was left was a big hole of exhaustion. You turned and slumped against him, too tired to even struggle into your pajamas.

Chad kissed the top of your forehead and lifted your limp, sleepy form gently and left the bathroom.

⋆ ⋆ ⋆


	7. Keep Trying

You ran a hand through your hair multiple times in quick succession before finally letting it knot up in the thick strands. You didn’t care that it was making your hair oily and tangled, you was too intent on keeping your focus on the textbook in front of you.

“...it follows that order, arrangement, or the adjustment of final causes, is not of itself any proof of design; but only so far as it has been experienced to proceed from that principle.”

What.

You turned around in your chair and sighed, your shoulders slumping in defeat. You slid further down into the chair until your rear end was hanging off.

“You’re going to fall,” Chad said. He was sitting on the bed across from you. He had been watching you patiently for the past five minutes.

“Maybe it’ll knock some sense into me,” you said drearily. “What was I thinking? Going to college was the worst idea. I can’t understand a word of this shit.”

Chad stood up and took one step, bringing him to stand in front of you. He lifted you from under the shoulders so that you were back upright in the chair, and then turned you around to face the book again. “You keep trying,” he said softly.

You sighed, but didn’t go back to trying to decipher the book. “My brain is fried.”

Chad leaned over and kissed you tenderly on the head. “Keep trying,” he urged.

⋆ ⋆ ⋆


	8. Keep Trying

You ran a hand through your hair multiple times in quick succession before finally letting it knot up in the thick strands. You didn’t care that it was making your hair oily and tangled, you was too intent on keeping your focus on the textbook in front of you.

“...it follows that order, arrangement, or the adjustment of final causes, is not of itseKeep Tryinglf any proof of design; but only so far as it has been experienced to proceed from that principle.”

What.

You turned around in your chair and sighed, your shoulders slumping in defeat. You slid further down into the chair until your rear end was hanging off.

“You’re going to fall,” Chad said. He was sitting on the bed across from you. He had been watching you patiently for the past five minutes.

“Maybe it’ll knock some sense into me,” you said drearily. “What was I thinking? Going to college was the worst idea. I can’t understand a word of this shit.”

Chad stood up and took one step, bringing him to stand in front of you. He lifted you from under the shoulders so that you were back upright in the chair, and then turned you around to face the book again. “You keep trying,” he said softly.

You sighed, but didn’t go back to trying to decipher the book. “My brain is fried.”

Chad leaned over and kissed you tenderly on the head. “Keep trying,” he urged.

⋆ ⋆ ⋆


	9. Scruffy

You bent over the back of the couch, your chin resting on Chad’s shoulder so that you were cheek to cheek. “What’re you doing?”

Chad let the Musician’s Friend catalog lie on his lap as he leaned back slightly. “Trying to find a new bass. I thought you had work?”

You shook your head and then pulled away, giving him a scrutinizing look. 

Chad blinked. “What?”

“You’re scruffy.”

Chad chuckled softly. “I have been for some time now.”

You let yourself slide down the back of the couch until you were laying with your head in Chad’s lap, looking up at him. You reached up and scratched at his chin where he had grown a goatee. You liked it a lot, but you weren’t going to just come out and say it. “Scruffy,” you repeated.

* * *


End file.
